Falcon
Falcon was an American competitor robot that fought in both seasons of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It was a classic wedge-shaped robot with a lifting arm interchangeable with an axe weapon. Falcon fought in multiple competitions in Season 1 with limited success. The team came back in Season 2 with Falcon Mark 2, named after their team-mate Mark Whillock who was unable to attend the event. Falcon Mark 2 was able to make it all the way to the Grand Final, but lost to Tricerabot 3.0 in the second round. Team Falcon were well known for their "tough-guy" attitude, making them very similar to the Plunderbird team of the UK series. This act did not make them very popular, especially with host Mick Foley. Robot History Season 1 Falcon was involved in three competitions, with little success. In the US Championship, it faced The Brute, Shuriken, $6 Million Mouse, Red Virus and Medusa Oblongata. Falcon got impaled on top of Shuriken right at the start, before Brute pushed it into Matilda's CPZ. Shunt came in and axed Falcon, who stayed stuck in the CPZ, and broke down. Brute won the battle. Falcon also faced $6 Million Mouse in the Civil War. Falcon had a back panel opened, but wedged under the Mouse, before being forced over the flames. Falcon then tried to flip the Mouse, but failed. Falcon was then struggling to finish it off. Shunt then axed Falcon, who lost on the judges' decision. Falcon was also involved in the Tag Team alongside loanerbot Joker, and together the two machines faced General Chompsalot and Run Away. Falcon and Chompsalot started this battle, and Falcon was crushed by Chompsalot before wedging underneath it plenty of times. Falcon also tried to wedge under Run Away when it attacked Joker. It was unseen from then on. Opponent Run Away was attacked illegally by the House Robots, and the match was judged up until then, and Falcon and Joker were beaten. In the third place play-off, Falcon and Rosie The Riveter started. Falcon tried to axe Rosie, but caused minor damage. Falcon kept trying to axe into Rosie and Tricerabot, but were then pushed around by Tricerabot. Falcon axed Tricerabot, but stopped working and was pitted. This meant Falcon lost all four of its bouts in the first season of Extreme Warriors. Season 2 In Round 1, Falcon Mark 2 was up against Paul Bunyan and Bunny Attack. All three robots had ineffective weapons, but Falcon Mark 2 did all the work, trying to flip Bunny Attack. Bunny Attack showed little aggression to Paul Bunyan with its hammer, but Paul Bunyan hardly caused any and was eliminated. In Round 2, Team Falcon made an insulting comment about their opponent Buzz prior to the battle, and during it, Falcon Mark 2 got caught on the arena Disc of Doom, but quickly freed itself. It started pushing around Buzz, shoving it against the edge of the arena, then using its lifting arm to lift it up. It then pushed its opponent into Sir Killalot's Corner Patrol Zone and while Buzz dealt with Sir Killalot, Falcon hit the pit trigger. Sir Killalot grabbed the immobilized Buzz in his pincers, then dropped it in the pit, as Falcon shoved at Killalot from behind. In the heat final, Tyranabot quickly got up to speed, but Falcon got underneath it, shoving it around the arena. Falcon then pushed Tyranabot into Sir Killalot, but Tyranabot got away. Falcon used its lifting arm to lift Tyranabot up, but once again, it escaped and hit the pit trigger. Falcon used the lifting arm to lift Tyranabot again, and this time Refbot came in to free Tyranabot. Falcon continued to deal out the damage. Falcon came up against Propeller-Head in the first round of the Grand Final. Propeller-Head crashed into Falcon Mark 2 at the beginning of this match. Falcon got underneath Propeller Head with the wedge. Propeller Head punched a hole through the front of Falcon's casing, then got its blade stuck into the back of Falcon. Propeller-Head got its blade out and Falcon got underneath it again. Propeller-Head attacked Falcon a few more times with the spinning blade. Then Sergeant Bash went out of his Corner Patrol Zone for no reason. Propeller-Head hit the pit trigger, ended up in Sergeant Bash's CPZ, and got out immediately. Falcon got underneath Propeller-Head again at the price of being stuck on the grinders. Propeller-Head drove away and ended up on the edge of the pit and accidentally fell in to it. In the semi-final, Falcon met Tricerabot. Tricerabot started by ramming into Falcon and got underneath, pushing its opponent into the pit trigger. Tricerabot pushed Falcon again, but this time, into the Corner Patrol Zone. Matilda started attacking Falcon as Shunt joined in with his axe. Falcon went out and went after Tricerabot. It looked like a stalemate was imminent as they drove straight into each other. Tricerabot started ramming Falcon with its spikes. Falcon was nearly pitted, but escaped. The match went to the judges and Falcon was eliminated. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 6 Series Record *Season 1: Heats *Season 2: Grand Final, Round 2 Category:US Series competitors Category:US Finalists Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots from Minnesota Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged Flipping Arms Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins